pffanonuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Holmes
Ryan Michael Holmes is the vampire king. He drinks the blood of humans and is considered evil. Recently, his sole purpose became to eliminate the "criminal", Bobbi. Biography Ryan was among the first babies to be born in the country of America. His parents were originally from England. He became very popular and acquired many friends. When he was ten, the twins were born. He became immensly close to them. He lived a good life. Until his sixteenth birthday. His sixteenth birthday was greatly anticipated. However, during the party, a vampire burst in, killing his entire family. If Ryan hadn't been so angry and such a good fighter, he would have died too. The vampire bit him, but did not drink his blood. Ryan was able to free himself and kill the vampire. That did not stop the transformation from happening. It took a while to get used to being a vampire, but he was able to figure it out. Turns out, he killed the former vampire king, so he became the new king. He kept his title for over two hundred years. He, of course, needed to move around quite a lot in order to keep people from noticing he didn't age. Unfortunatly for many, that also meant he senselessly murdered many. Eventually, he reached Danville. He enrolled in Calvin Coolidge High School and quickly became one of the most popular guys in school. It helped he was star of the basketball team. One day, Bobbi caught his eye. He saw potential in her; he knew she would make an excellent addition to his vampire army. So he dated her. He trusted her enough to tell her, and then bite her. He tricked her until harnessing her vampire powers, which angered her in ways he didn't understand. That's when he realized she's too good for his army. He had to destroy what he created. On several occasions, he came close, but her help from Phineas and Ferb stopped him. Ryan will not stop his hunt until he is successful. Or the opposite... Personality Ryan is considered evil by many. He lives to create a vampire army and destroy the mere mortals. He does his best to fit in among humans, which works too well. Many people talk to him, but he is so "intoxicating" they will leave him alone at his command. Although he loves the attention, he also knows it is not good to be so noticable if his master plan is going to work. He has a very short fuse, which, on many cases, leads to death. His diet consists of humans, as he does not find anything wrong with drinking the blood of humans. His eyes are literally red with hunger (and mainly evil) as he tries to stay hungry so more of his "enemies" can "pay the price". Physical Appearance Ryan is six foot four with windswept copper-y hair and red eyes that go golden when he's not hungry (which is very rare). He is quite lean, despite his incredible strength. His neck as small faded red marks from when the previous vampire king bit him. Being a vampire, he will never get taller, gain or lose weight, grow his hair out, or even age. He usually wears a black T-shirt and a blood red varsity jacket with CC on the shoulder. He also sports loose-fitting blue jeans and dark sunglasses. His clothes are usually stained with blood, but he gets lucky if there's blood on his jacket, as it hides it. He doesn't wear pajamas because he doesn't sleep. Skills Being a vampire, Ryan has acquired many supernatural skills. These include being able to fly, lift extremely heavy objects, run at fast speeds, hypnotize people, and turn into a bat. Unlike other Bobbi, he has not acquired any of her telepathy-like abilities and other vampires are given other skills based on what their life was like before the transformation. He is very book smart (especially in history ;]). Relationships Phineas Flynn Ryan has only met Phineas on one occasion, but it was enough for Phineas to deem him a terrible, unholy beast. Ferb Fletcher Same as Phineas. Candace Flynn Ryan attended school with Candace and has deemed her irritating. However, until Candace met Jeremy, she has been among his female admirers. Bobbi Johnson Bobbi was briefly Ryan's boyfriend until he bit her. After their fight, he has been concerned in killing her, and her, him. Neither willl stop until the task is completed. Or the other is successful... Appearances None at the moment. Gallery RyanLunaii.jpg|Ryan Lunaii style. Background Information *Ryan is based on James and Victoria from Twilight and Jesse from My Babysitter's a Vampire *He came to mind after Bobbi, because, every good vampire needs an evil vampire *He has lost his fear of stakes and the sun after two hundred years of living incognito, but they do sometimes freak him out *He has struck fear into werewolves (the natural enemy of vampires) an can make them do his bidding *'Favorites': *Note: Many of these favorites have to do with the real world as opposed to the P 'n F world **Color: Green **Book: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde **Food: (before bite) turkey, (after bite) AB Positive Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Property of PLAP Category:Villains